new girl new relationships 3
by FastNfurious-Baibii
Summary: alexis is 17 and she ends up moving into her mums new boyfriends house with her mum ovbiously and he just happens to live across from a certain team xx


**Summery: ****Alexis is a 17 year old teenager, who ends up moving in with her mums new boyfriend in L.A (with her mum obviously) and he just so happens to live across from a certain team… this is set before the heists so the team are all younger.**

Information

**Name: **Alexis Elizabeth Montgomery

**Nicknames: **Alex, Lexi, Al

**Age: **17

**Hair:** long blonde with black underneath and blue streaks

**Eyes: **bright blue with black outlining the iris

**Piercing/s: **her ears

**Tattoo/s: **stars going around her right wrist, and a star on her stomach

**Style: **dresses in guys clothes like baggy jeans and hoodies, but has a nice figure.

**personality: **she is polite, kind, cheerful to people who are the same to her, but to people who are mean to her she goes from sweet and innocent to mean and strong.

**CHAPTER 1**

Hey im Alexis, im 17 and me and my mum have just moved into her new boyfriends house somewhere in L.A, I didn't really want to move but I love my mum and want her to be happy and iv got a feeling Travis is mister right! Hehe. Im always bored because my mum and Travis are always at work or out, so im on my own with nothing to do since I don't know anyone. I live across the street from some people who seem to have a lot of noisy parties till stupid o'clock in the morning which keeps me awake and I hardly sleep as it is. The have some pretty cool cars though, I know absolutely nothing about cars except they have four wheels and you drive them lol XD.

Today I noticed that we had run out of milk, Oreos, noodles and fruit and veg (there my favourites!), so I decided to have a walk down to the small store called torettos. I walked into the store and there was a young woman working at the counter, I got all the things I needed and took them to the counter

She smiled at me and said "hey welcome to torettos, are you knew around here?"

I laughed "hey and yeah just moved in down the street a week ago" I said getting my purse out ready,

"really? Some people just moved in across the road from me and my family a week ago" she said slightly laughing,

"Oh my god, you're the noisy party people?" I said eyes wide open,

She looked a bit embarrassed, "yeah, sorry about that my brother and his friends like having parties after a win" she said smiling,

I looked at her confused and said "a win?"

"Oh my brother and his friends street race" she said then started to explain everything about street racing to me. After that trip to the store me and mia became really good friends and I went and saw her everyday for two weeks.

It was a hot Friday afternoon and like usual I was sat at the store talking to mia, when we were interrupted by the sound of car engines pulling up into the car park,

"Oh don't worry its just my brother and his friends" mia said, but I was nervous I hadn't met them once in the two weeks id been coming down here. They all walked over there was four guys and pretty girl who had a boyish look to her at the same time, now all the guys cute but the one who caught my attention was the smallest one who couldn't seem to stand still, I noticed him look at me so I looked away and blushed. Mia saw me look at him and blush and gave me a look that said 'yeah I know why you're blushing',

"Who's your friend mia?" said some bold guy,

"This is Alexis, she moved in across from us three weeks ago!" mia said cheerfully. Her brother said something to me but I didn't hear because I was to busy looking at the fidgety guy,

"huh? Sorry I wasn't listening" I said going red again,

He just laughed " I said im Dom, this is my girlfriend Letty and then there's Vince, Leon and Jesse" he said pointing to everyone, letty wasn't sure whether to smile at me (I think its because she thought I might like dom) and I finally found out what the guys name was… jesse.

"It's nice to meet you all" I said looking mostly at Jesse. Mia invited me to go over to theirs on Saturday for a barbeque so I can get to know everyone more, but when she that I could tell she was hinting about jesse


End file.
